FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to structure and processes for retaining electronic modules and components in physical and operative interrelationship to each other. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with apparatus and methods for stacking and interconnecting a multiplicity of electronic units in a mechanically and electrically interconnected relationship. Columnar racks of electronic equipment are established through use of the present invention.